Still
by IAintPunkRock
Summary: An AU one-shot where Kai came back three years after Bonnie broke up with him. Smut ahead (A/N: Listen to Still by Matt Nathanson. That's where I got the title!)


_Bonnie and Kai were over. The break-up earned a couple of mixed reactions from Bonnie's friends. But that was normal: her mates never really supported the relationship. Kai on the other hand took it hard. He left Mystic Falls to 'cool off' at Portland. A couple of years had passed but the two haven't made communication – no call, no text, no email, no whatsoever._

 _It was Bonnie's 25_ _th_ _birthday. Caroline organized a small gathering in celebration for it. Everyone who mattered to Bonnie was there – except that five foot something guy who wears sex appeal like it is armor. Bonnie lost count of the tequila shots she'd downed. Maybe seven, maybe eight? Or is it eleven? She thought she was hallucinating when a man in a black coat approached her – a man that conveniently looked like the very person she is trying to purge out of her mind. The man grabbed her arm and the moment they touched, Bonnie felt the magic surging beneath her skin, reaching to the guy's lanky fingers, begging to be one with his own energy._

 _She can't remember anything after that._

She woke up in the loud ring of her phone. She is slightly disoriented, her mind still dizzy up in the clouds. She mentally blamed the alcohol for her throbbing head. She moved, groggily looking for the device that can be anywhere in the room. She saw the phone's illuminated screen, still buzzing at the coffee table. After seconds, the phone stopped its annoying noise. Bonnie thought that whatever message it is, will go to voicemail. She struggled to stand up –

"What the fuck?!" Bonnie's voice came as a high-pitched squeak. Her eyes widened with the sight in front of her. She almost fell down her bed when she tried to put distance between her body and the _someone_ that is currently occupying a part of her mattress. She gulped nervously, clutching the blanket over her body. A realization overtook her.

She is naked under the sheets. Her heart beat faster than it can ever be, and she suddenly became afraid that the heavy thumping of it can wake the sleeping body beside her. She calmed herself, her hand tightly placed in the white cloth that is draped over her bare chest. She shut her eyes firmly, her thumb and index fingers making way to the bridge of her nose, massaging the area. She'd need a couple Advil.

"What the fucking-?" She stopped halfway the curse when the sleeping body stirred. Bonnie covered her mouth and told herself not to make anymore sound. She is in enough trouble as it is. She went back to last night's events, desperately attempting to recall every detail. The only thing she can remember is the part where she was sitting alone in the bar stool – quite tipsy but won't admit it – staring at her gorgeous friend Caroline grinding on Stefan's body. It is not the best scene but she saw her blonde friend happy and enjoying her time and that made Bonnie smiled.

"Hi."

A deep, husky voice interrupted Bonnie from her reverie and she decided that right now is the time to continue the curse she'd been holding back seconds ago.

"Shit." Her jaw clenched as she bit her lip, drawing blood from the skin.

"Don't." Kai sat up at the bed, the blanket dangerously almost exposing his lower body. Bonnie stared a bit and then gave herself a mental slap. She averted her gaze away from his face – away from his lean body… away from his arms, his chiseled abs that is begging to be touched.

"Don't what?" She pulled the sheet protectively around her, as she vividly blushed. She suddenly became conscious of how she looked – which is probably a mess with her fresh-from-sleep face and bed hair.

"Don't bite your lip. It does things to me." Kai sighed, brushing his hair with his hand. Unlike Bonnie he didn't try to cover his nakedness. If anything he reveled in it, and Bonnie may hate to say it aloud but it distracted her to no avail.

Bonnie fought the urge to smack him in the face and erase the smug look he is sporting. She however rolled her eyes and jumped off her bed in a sow manner, carefully wrapping herself with the warmth of the only thing that separate her nude figure from him. Her eyes quickly searched for her clothes and found them scattered on the floor, each a couple of feet away from each other.

With her disheveled hair and unsteady state of balance, she picked each item – her jeans, her black backless top and with burning cheeks, her red underwear.

"Do you want some breakfast? Because I'm famished", Kai said in his irritatingly cheery tone. "I mean, after last night, I burned a lot of calories."

Bonnie didn't think she could have felt more embarrassed than ever. With garments on her hands, she shoots Kai a sharp glare, aiming to intimidate him but Kai just grinned at her.

"I'm surprised you can easily stand up", Kai mocked her. "All these years and you still have good stamina, Bon Bon", Kai winked.

"Shut up, Kai, okay?" Bonnie's angry timbre broke Kai's happy façade. "I-I don't know what the hell happened last night. And knowing you I won't even dare to ask because you'll say that I am the one who seduced you and drag you here and I'm not having any of t-"

" _Fine"_ , his voice was laced with venom but his face softened when he realized he is scaring Bonnie. He smiled. "Actually, you are at fault too. Wearing a top like that, what were you thinking huh? Every person who is not blind at the bar last night wanted action under your pants, Bonnie", Kai explained. "Also, did you know that it took me a whole minute to take off those bloody jeans off you? Ugh, I hate skinny jeans. But it was worth it", Kai said dreamily while licking his lips. Bonnie's breath hitched.

Kai stood up, discarding the blanket that was at his lap, walking in all his naked glory towards the middle of the room where Bonnie was stood frozen. Bonnie looked away. Kai swiftly held her chin though, forcing her to face him. She couldn't look straight on his eyes. Her body is shaking, tendrils of magic threatening to let loose.

"I miss you, you know", Kai confessed, his voice above a whisper. He was always good at it: mumbling words so that only he and she can hear. It was like every time he talks, he is letting her in a secret.

"Why did you even come back?" Bonnie asked, her knees weak as she finally found the courage to stare at his icy blue irises. His damn beautiful eyes are piercing on her soul.

"I didn't come back." Kai was still consuming her with his intense gaze when confusion clouded her. "Because I never really went away." Kai's hands made their way to Bonnie's shoulders. A mere millisecond of contact that resulted to goose bumps all over Bonnie's skin. "I-I didn't really move to Portland three years ago", Kai stammered, which happen in rare cases. "I stayed at an apartment at the town next to Mystic Falls. To be honest, I tried to settle my ass down somewhere far away. Then I figured I can't. I have to be near to you." Bonnie threw her a passing glance that bordered to an accusing one.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I played Secret Service to you like almost every day for the past more or less thirty-sex months. And cool, because I found out you still have your coffee with no sugar and that you still have a fixation on cupcakes. And that you still keep your lingerie on your top drawer." Kai moved closer to her until their noses almost touched. Bonnie pulled back.

"You mean you stalked me?" Bonnie held Kai's gaze. "You went all psychopath on me."

"Uh-uh, correction. I am a sociopath, not a psychopath. I thought I'd pointed that to you a gazillion times already, Bonnie", Kai explained, emphasizing in her name.

"Same thing, Malachai", Bonnie hissed. Now it was Kai's turn to bit his bottom lip.

"You were screaming just that last night, Bon." Bonnie flushed a bright red and Kai beamed at her. "Glad to know I can still make you uncomfortable."

Bonnie willed herself not to look down – probably at the floor – because there is a chance Kai will tease her again for "taking a peek down". "I need to get dressed", Bonnie declared against the strong grasp of Kai on her shoulders.

"Stay." Bonnie's look flew at Kai's face at what he said. _He can't be serious_ , she thought. His word was full of conviction and determination, almost pleading. "Please." That was all it took for her to give in.

Three years ago that was the same word Kai told her. Thing is she wasn't able to listen through it. Stay, Kai said. But she didn't. Instead, one night Bonnie broke their relationship, reasoning that 'it is not working', and they both need to lead different paths. She doesn't know why she did it. She was growing tired from all her friends' pressure on her – no one really liked Kai. A part of her argued that Mystic Falls is never really a safe place for him, what, with all the supernatural shenanigans that always manage to crawl in their town. Kai promised her that he'll protect her but it didn't make her feel safe. Rather, she felt more insecure. She's afraid she will be the reason for Kai to get hurt. _This insane witch will risk his life for me and I will not be able to forgive myself if something bad happens to him because of me._ She'd seen it coming. Of course, she just had to catch feelings for Malachai fucking Parker. It couldn't be helped. Those feelings were genuine – still are – but if Bonnie learned one thing, it is that life is a bitch who likes to mess with people and somehow she needs to set Kai free. She can't imprison Kai in this godforsaken town – and she can't also leave because her friends need her. Kai doesn't deserve her baggage.

"I'm sorry", Bonnie replied in a murmur. Kai nodded.

"I know. And so am I, Bon. I'm sorry too."

Bonnie watched as he inched closer. She didn't notice her hands go limp and her clothes falling to the floor as Kai's lips touched hers. It was a chaste kiss, so contrary to the thoughts going on her mind. Bonnie almost swore she can now reminisce all that's what happened last night. _In scattered visions, she saw herself writhing underneath Kai's body, their mouths in sync with each other, tongues intertwined, her fingernails clawing at his back and then Kai burying his head in her neck, both of them moaning until they climaxed at the same time, her screaming his name…_

Kai's hands traveled on Bonnie's side, forcing her to release the hold on her blanket. She complied, and the sheet lay limply on the floor next to her outfit. Bonnie leaned on Kai for support; she was on her tiptoes, trying to close the huge height difference between the two of them. Her arms snaked around Kai's nape, her fingers ending at his already tousled hair.

Kai pulled slightly back, only to deepen the kiss moments after. Bonnie is a moaning mess as Kai thumbed her nipples – the action sending shivers to her spine. The kiss is full of need, lust and desire. It is as if Kai is catching up on the three years that they were away from each other. Bonnie is wracking her brain with for reasons why she should shove Kai away. But her mind is not functioning and she only ended up of lewd things she wanted Kai to do to her.

Their lips made a smacking sound as they almost miserably pulled back to inhale some oxygen. Bonnie rested her forehead into his and savored the moment as she started a countdown on when Kai is going to open his damn mouth to ruin the scene.

"Sssh", she said in advance, silencing him.

"I was not going to say anything, you know", he chuckled as he hugged her. Bonnie is still well aware of their lack of clothes but she didn't mind. Kai went on for another kiss and Bonnie smiled through it. He bit her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, his tongue exploring hers.

"Jump", Kai growled, the smoldering flick of his eyes lingered on Bonnie's face and the clenching of his jaw sent a heat in between her legs. She obeyed, holding to Kai for dear life, her legs wrapped in his waist, his hand rested on her ass.

He made way to the bed, her back on the soft pad, with Kai on top of her. He is fully erect, his member touching the sensitive bundle of nerve of her core. She laid there, totally at Kai's mercy, all for the taking. He lowered himself to her, kissing her neck this time, along her collarbone and then nibbled at the skin near her ear. She tugged at his hair, pulling him closer while his arm found her waist. He left butterfly kisses on her chest; Bonnie's eyes closed as Kai's teeth dug gently on her skin, marking her. She almost forgot how to breathe and she arched her back so as to give him more access.

Bonnie felt his skin. Her fingers traced a path through Kai's chest but he yanked her hand and clasped both of her wrists in his grasp above her head. She watched as he lustfully glanced at her swollen lips, taunting him with all sinful possibilities.

Kai felt Bonnie's things on his hips. Every nerve in Bonnie's body is on overdrive, feeling every brush of Kai's skin against hers. The feeling is overwhelming and her skin is already hot.

Kai continued to suck at her neck. Bonnie's frustration is seen on her face when she can't get out of Kai's grasp. His hand slipped between her legs and she gasped. Her hips rolled back as his fingers did its magic on her. A loud whimpered her lips, and Bonnie's things shook uncontrollably. She always hated how much Kai know her – including all the spots that he needs to hit to make you come undone. Suddenly Bonnie was scared Kai might stop – after all he is such a fucking tease, stopping his actions when she is on the verge of her climax. But he didn't. If anything Kai only made his fingers' movements faster, his eyes watching her face. Kai picked up the face and within seconds, Bonnie's body was arching towards him, her orgasm making her cry Kai's name.

"Say my name", he ordered.

"Fuck, Kai", she mumbled.

"What? I didn't quite hear you", he teased, adding more pressure to her clit, knowing for sure that it will take at least more seconds for her to ride off her release.

"Malachai!" He could have asked her anything and she would have done anything.

He then hitched her leg over his waist, not really caring that she is still panting and catching her breath. Kai pushed himself inside Bonnie in one quick motion and pleasure once again coursed through Bonnie.

 _Fucking hell._

He pulled all the way out before putting himself in again, the still sensitive flesh of her inner walls making her tighter. It was expected of Kai; Bonnie can still remember way back when they make love – Kai loves to take things slow at first, then make her beg for it, waiting until she is at her most vulnerable state.

But Kai had other plans.

Kai held a steady pace against her; his throaty groans audible and music to Bonnie's ears. The whole room was quiet except for Kai's occasional grunts and the slamming of the bed's headboard into the wall. Not too long and Kai's face is buried on her neck, as is he is buried inside of her too.

Bonnie's legs clenched around his waist. A few more thrusts and Bonnie was on her second high again. Kai whispered sweet nothings to her ears, while he is busy plunging himself mercilessly inside her. Even after Bonnie's toes curled in extreme pleasure again, Kai didn't continued pounding into her. A string of profanity slipped from his tongue and it made Bonnie more aroused even after two times that she orgasmed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." His thrust became sloppy and the hand that secured Bonnie's arm freed her hands. She sighed then she grabbed Kai's face to reward him with a wet kiss. "You feel so good", Kai said to her in between breaths.

"Fuck, Bonnie." Kai's body twitched as he sent one final stroke in her hips before reaching his own high inside her. It lasted a few seconds – _precious seconds_ – and then he collapsed beside her. He was breathing heavily but Bonnie didn't mind as she reached for him, kissing his neck.

She then propped herself on her elbows, staring at Kai with his eyes closed, still haven't recovered from his release.

"That was –"

Ring!

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she heard the ringing of her phone again, for the second time that morning. She would have got off the bed and accept the call but she wasn't certain her legs work just yet.

"Ugh", Kai slammed his head on the pillow, Bonnie giving him a curious look. "That must be Caroline calling you." Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her, demanding more explanation.

"When I went all "psychopath" on you last night", Kai said, putting air quotation marks when he goes to the word psychopath as reference to what Bonnie said earlier, "I might have or have not asked Caroline permission to uh… excuse you from your ridiculous birthday party." Kai stopped. "I mean, how old are you, there were balloons there last night!" He laughed. "She said I can take you, but with a warning that she will personally cut my head off if I hurt you, which where I was sort of offended because since when did I have ever hurt you? The only time I can remember was that time I tied you up in bed when we were f-" Bonnie slapped him in his chest.

"So she agreed to my kidnapping?" Bonnie inquired.

"Yep!" Kai answered, popping the p. "And she might be worrying about you, uh, looking for you perhaps."

Bonnie shut her eyes closed. "I need to take a shower and call Caroline", she sighed. She attempted to get off the bed again when Kai grabbed her.

"Do you mind if I join? In the shower, I mean. I'm a huge supporter of environmentalism now and you know, save water means saving lives."

Bonnie only shot him a seductive smile before making her way to the shower.


End file.
